


Double Crossed

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, here we are, i would like to say thank you to the atomic blonde trailer, make a spy au, me studying for ap chem: hm you know whats a FANTASTIC idea, spy AU, will be updating the warnings and character list as we go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2018-10-19 19:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10646343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lance didn't think being a double agent would be that hard. All he had to do was infiltrate ALTEA, get information, and report back to his boss. His plans are slightly (read: majorly) ruined by a man with terrible life decisions and even more terrible hair.





	1. He's a Killer King

"Lance McClain. Expert marksman. Proficient in strategic planning and diplomatic relations. Fluent in 6 languages and well versed in etiquette."

At that precise moment, Lance sauntered into the room, eyes gleaming like he had heard the praise. Tall, dark haired, tanned, with piercing ocean blue eyes hidden behind rectangle frames- he was arguably the most gorgeous man Keith had ever seen. 

As if knowing what was running through Keith's head, Lance flashed him a pristine white smile. Keith looked at him, almost in disgust, then promptly trained his eyes on the floor. 

That didn't deter Lance, however. "Hey, I'm Lance! Nice to meet you..."

Keith looked up. "Cut the shit, McClain."

Lance smirked. "Can't believe we have the same last name."

Allura rose from the shadows. "Lance, that's your partner, Keith Kogane. He's an expert pilot, with demonstrated proficiency in hand-to-hand combat and gathering intelligence."

Lance held out a hand. "Pleased to meet you."

Keith raised his eyebrows, but took his hand. "Likewise… I guess."

Allura handed them a thick file. Keith took it and immediately began thumbing through it, eyes quickly scanning the information. Takashi Shirogane, another spy for ALTEA, was dead. What did Allura need this time?

"I need you two to figure out who has been killing our operatives.”

Lance gave a chuckle. “I mean, it should be obvious. GALRA is probably behind it.”

Not even bothering to look up, Keith muttered, “There are always other factors at play, McClain.”

“I know that!” Lance squawked, nose twitching as he trained his glare onto Keith. “I’m just saying, there's a high chance they're behind it.” 

“Now is not the time to fight. What’s key is understanding that you both currently attend the same college—” 

Lance and Keith mirrored the same expression, with confused looks and raised eyebrows. “We do?!” rang out from both at the same time. 

“Yes…..? As I was saying, make sure to keep your phone on you at all times. We will be sending messages out with information requests and times to meet up.”

Lance winked at Allura. “Anything for you, Princess.” Keith looking on in thinly veiled disgust. 

Allura rolled her eyes. “Dismissed.”

Keith stood up immediately, gathering his belongings and heading home. He was blocked by Lance, who was dramatically posing in the doorway.

“What’s your major? Majors? Anyways, I myself am a double major in astrophysics and economics.” 

Keith looked away, avoiding eye contact with Lance. “Linguistics and Chemistry.”

“That probably explains why I never see you. We may study in the same fields, but we specialize differently. I can see why you were chosen.” Lance gave him a soft smile. “Makes me wonder why was  _ I  _ chosen.”

“Listen, I’m running late to a meeting with my professor, I’ll catch you later.” Keith grabbed his bag, swung it onto his back in one fluid motion, and walked out the door, Lance staring after him.

\----------

Lance entered his room, wordlessly checking his bag to see if Allura was wiretapping him. He found the device nestled at the bottom of his bag, under his astrophysics book. Lance took the tiny orb - at this point, it was disguised as a crumb, but Lance was far too neat to keep food in his bag - and placed it on his windowsill. It looks like he was going to have to go outside and make contact with Haggar, his co-ordinating officer back at GALRA. Lance grabbed his keys, phone, jacket and began heading out.

Lance turned into the alley by his dorm and pulled his phone out. He pressed the first speed dial button on his phone, connecting him to Haggar. “Hey mom, just wanted to let you know I received the highest score on my exam. I have to do other things, so I’ll call you soon. Bye.” Translation: I’ve successfully made contact with ALTEA, will give more details as they come along. With that, Lance shoved his phone in his pocket and began heading back. 

Lance stood in the elevator, leg bouncing as he waited to get on his floor. The moment he walked out, books and a pair of glasses went flying. Lance immediately crouched, gathered the books, and rose to see that it was his partner in crime, Keith Kogane. From the moment they met, Lance could tell that Keith disliked him because he was new, innocent, and acted like an utter fool. He was neither of the above things, but one has to fake a few facades to get by. 

Lance put on a charming smile. “Sorry I didn’t  _ see _ you there.” 

Keith rolled his eyes and walked into the elevator. “I hope you’re not as terrible as your pun making abilities.”

Lance winked and headed back to his room. Those poor schmucks at ALTEA were about to get played. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the title is a play on queen's killer queen


	2. caffeine, small talk

In the cafe, the duo sat in a corner booth. The two conversed as Lance ate his bagel and drank his latte, while Keith chugged his coffee (black, because he’s hella lactose intolerant). 

“Berlin. Out of all the cities Allura could’ve picked, she had to pick Berlin,” Keith noted bitterly.

Lance took a sip of his latte. “Why do you hate Berlin?”

“Because, I’m gay, bitch. No, I hate Berlin because the last time I was here, I fell asleep on the train and woke to some rando shitting on my bag. Also, geese began chasing at me at one point.”

Lance snorted. “To be honest, you probably had the geese thing coming. Also, that reminds me of the last time I was here, Pidge dared me to shit on a random guy’s bag.”

Keith narrowed his eyes, geese incident forgotten. “Wait, was it a black Northface backpack?”

Lance’s face began to turn red. “Anyways, did Allura send us a message?”

Keith’s phone buzzed with a message. “She sent us the coordinates of the place, let’s check it out. And Lance, after we check this place out, you are going to spill.”

“You can’t get anything out of me, I’m a  _ spy _ .”

“Pal, I’m skilled in gathering intelligence. Do you want me to torture the information out of you?”

“Not really, to be honest.”

Keith smirked. “Wouldn’t want to marr that pretty face of yours.”

Lance’s face grew even redder.“My bike is parked over here, let’s get going.”

“You’re getting us there on some shaky two wheeler?”

Lance winked. “It’s fairly stable, unlike my mental health.”

“Oh, shut the fuck- wow, holy fucking shit.” Keith gaped at how beautiful Lance’s bike was. It was this gorgeous white-colored Ducati Supersport S. Keith only knew this because he was saving up to buy it, but in the signature red. 

Lance smirked. “Yeah, I know. Hop on.”

“Lance, your motorcycle really isn't built for two people.”

“Hop on.”

Keith could feel his death was imminent, but hopped on after Lance.

“Oh, I forgot I have to give this obligatory safety speech now. The abridged version is put on your fucking helmet and hold on tight so you don’t somehow get launched halfway across an intersection.”

“I have a feeling the part where I get launched across an intersection isn’t accidental.”

“Keith, for once in your fucking life, stop flirting and put on the damn helmet.”

_ Well damn, two can play at that game.  _

Keith reluctantly put on his helmet and put his arms around Lance’s waist. No sooner than he had done so, Lance immediately slammed the gas pedal on his motorcycle. Alarmed, Keith tightened his death grip around Lance’s waist. He could hear Lance faintly chuckle, his laughing sending vibrations through his body; the bastard. 

_ damn i’d like to ride Lance the way he rides his bike: hard and fast.  _

After a little while, Keith rested his chin on Lance’s broad shoulder.  They quickly rounded a turn and Keith immediately recognized that they were along the Spree River. “Along the river, there used to be lots of abandoned warehouses. It looks like a lot of them converted to restaurants and shops.”

“Well gosh darn, looks like we can’t have our stereotypical fight-to-the-death in the villain’s warehouse/lair.”

“You’ve seen too many spy movies.”

“Actually, I’m basing this off the hit of our generation, Wendy Wu: Homecoming Warrior.”

“Ok but-”

“Keith, I will throw you off this bike if you disrespect such an icon.”

“I was about to say that I have never seen that movie.”

Lance swerved into the nearest parking lane and slammed on the brakes. “We’re here, and after we check this sector out, I’m throwing you into the river. Or dragging you to my house and showing you the masterpiece known as Wendy Wu: Homecoming Warrior.” 

Keith got off and cracked his back. Lance’s driving had left him sore and hunched over like an old man. “The amount of cameras here make me want to ker- I mean-”

“Yeah, they make me want to kermit too,” Lance smirked, knowing what Keith had wanted to say. 

“You’re insufferable. Let’s go check out these lovely shops.” 

\----------

“Lance, I can’t believe you got us kicked out of that store.”

“Eh, that shopkeeper is innocent. She has no hand in the matter.” 

“How would you know? You’ve only recently become a part of the team. You don’t have any experience in rooting out who is an accomplice or not,” Keith rose an eyebrow at Lance, hiding thinly veiled annoyance at Lance’s flippant tone. 

“I’m sure Allura has reminded you at some point,  _ not that you listen _ ,” Lance ground out, “but I’m skilled at reading people. Evidently, that’s not a skill you have.”

_ I’m also a fucking double agent, Kogane. I’m not as dumb as you think I am. Get your head out of your ass and treat me as an equal.  _

“Oh,” Keith responded dumbly, silence stretching out afterwards. Lance rolled his eyes to the heaven, restraining himself from back slapping Keith to next week. 

“Let’s head back to headquarters,” Lance grumbled, jerking on the edge of Keith’s leather jacket, practically pulling the man towards his bike. God knows how he's going to survive this ordeal. 

\----------

Lance climbed off his bike after he felt Keith’s arms slowly unwrap from around his waist. A heat that had previously enveloped him was suddenly gone; something felt missing. He shook his head; now isn't the time to be distracted. 

Keith was loitering by the entrance of headquarters, hands shoved in his pockets, waiting for Lance to catch up to him. The two walked inside quietly, a comfortable silence settling over them even though conversation before the ride here had been anything but that. 

The two were sitting in the meeting room, waiting on Allura to come debrief them. Lance fiddled with his phone absentmindedly, nearly jumping out of his bones when his phone started ringing. His eyes widened marginally when he saw the number. Lance gulped, sneaking a look at Keith before deciding to risk answering it. 

Lance cleared his throat, sliding the answer call button. “Hello?” 

“We have Shiro.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow ap exams have thoroughly kicked our asses, so much so that i (ag06) forgot to add notes whoops  
> hopefully we'll have an update next saturday??? who knows at this point  
> the geese incident referred earlier: so i'm in band and one time while running a routine for a football game, our trombonist saw the geese and began blasting a concert f at them. needless to say, the geese began flying towards him and it was quite the scene tbh and i feel like the same thing would happen to keith  
> thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Lance calmly shut his phone off and put it in his pocket. He could feel Keith’s eyes upon him, awaiting a response. Lance slumped in his chair, eyes downcast and focusing on the ground. 

Keith hesitantly voiced his question. “If you don’t mind me asking, who was that?”

_ It was my GALRA supervisor calling to say they have your brother.  _

Lance shut his eyes. “My mom called and told me that my cat misses me. I hung up before I could turn into a blubbering mess.”

He opened his eyes and turned to face Keith, who gave a small smile, showing off his cute dimples. Lance concentrated on not blushing, not blushing, not blushing-

“Lance? You kinda zoned out there.” Keith looked at him, eyebrows furrowed with concern. 

Lance shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut.“Wait, what was the question?”

“What breed is your cat?”

Lance gave a broad smile. “She’s a Russian Blue, with amazingly soft fur and this pretty blue-grey color. I remember getting her when I was 7, and just being in awe at how, well, perfect she was.” Lance didn’t mean to start crying halfway through that, but oh well. 

_ Hook, line, and sinker. _

Before Keith could respond, Allura strode into the room, looking unusually disheveled. Allura was usually so prim and proper, it was mildly disconcerting to see her hair and papers in such a disarray. “Lance? Keith? How long have you been waiting?” 

Lance checked his watch. “Like, an hour? Half an hour? I actually don’t have a clue.”

Allura rubbed her eyes. “It’s 2 AM. I thought you received my message, but it appears not. Get some sleep, the briefing has been pushed back until 6.” She strode out the room, hopefully to get some sleep. 

Keith and Lance walked to the residential halls in a tense silence. In all honesty, Keith was at a loss as to how to pick up conversation with Lance again. Everything was just so  _ awkward _ with the situation at the shops and Lance’s homesickness, and Keith’s never really been one to deal with such…emotional matters. 

Keith opened the door to his room, calmly closing it after him. He didn’t want to have to deal with Lance until the briefing. 

Shiro’s samoyed, Klaizap, padded up to him, whimpering. Keith crouched so he could cuddle with him. He rubbed Klaizap’s fur. “Yeah buddy, I miss him too. He’ll be back soon, I’m sure of it.” 

Tears silently rolling down his cheeks, Keith lay down on the floor, closed his eyes and fell asleep with his arm around the dog. 

\-----

“Keith? Keith, wake up.” Lance opened the door, messy haired and clad in blue pajamas that really brought out his eyes. Keith inwardly sighed. It was impossible for someone to look so pretty in the morning. 

Keith yawned. “What did I miss?”

A smirk began playing across Lance’s features. “This dick.”

Keith propped himself up by his elbows. “Thank god, I thought it was something big,” he deadpanned. 

Lance’s face was a bright tomato red, and Keith decided to focus his efforts into tidying his room and not horribly blush around his crush. 

After an awkward thirty seconds, the two stumbled to the breakfast area, sneaking glances at the other when they thought he wasn’t looking. 

Allura began pouring herself a cup of coffee, the amber liquid sloshing over the edge of the mug. “I received intel two hours ago that there’s a New Year’s Eve gala at the museum on Friday. The GALRA agents will surely be present at it, and it’s your chance to see what their next project is.”

Lance winked at Allura. “Does this mean you’re my plus one to the event?”

Allura smirked. “No, Keith is.”

Keith began choking on his cereal. “Allura, I really don’t think-”

Allura gave him a tired look.“You don’t think anything. You and Lance are going, period.” 

\---

Lance shut the door behind him, post breakfast fiasco. Much as he hated doing it, it was time to give Haggar the weekly update on ALTEA. 

“There's a school dance on Friday but I need to bring a chaperone. Can you pick us up, mom? And uh, while you’re at it, can you tell me how Blue is doing?" Lance shakily ended the call, heaving a deep sigh. His mom, or Blue as she was mentioned to in the message, was captured by GALRA not too long before he joined ALTEA. The more Lance thought about it, she was just a bargaining chip to make  _ him  _ do GALRA’s dirty work. 

He wished his mom hadn’t been a spy and that she had pursued a normal, boring career- something like finance. Then he wouldn’t have to do so much lying and scheming and backstabbing everyone. He really liked his ALTEA team better than his GALRA team- Allura had been kind and inviting since the start, and even Keith, the iceman, was beginning to thaw and act friendlier. On the other hand, Acxa, his partner, was his parallel but more evil, as he liked to think of it. That reminded him, he needed to contact her to figure out the agenda for the stupid dance. “Acxa? Yeah hi, what’s the agenda for the event?” 

After this morning’s fiasco, Keith was planning to go for a run and process his feelings then. He walked by Lance’s room and could hear laughing. Keith paused for a moment, then strode on, positive that Lance was talking to either his family or a possible girlfriend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> henlo pals it's been a while. i've had a pretty crazy few months and it's been difficult to get on and update this.


End file.
